Newlywed's goals
by xoanneox
Summary: Mira is asking the newlywed couple about goals. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry four} (a bit vampire AU)


Title: Newlywed's goals

Prologue: Mira is asking the newlywed couple about goals. {GrayLu}{GrayLu week entry four}

Prompt: GrayLu week day three: Newlyweds

Words: 708

Author note: This is a bit vampire AU. You could see this as a sequel of "Meeting the family" (yesterday's one-shot) or a sequel of "The myths they are" if they didn't die.

 _ **Newlywed's goals**_

"So what are you goals in your marriage?"

This question made our newlyweds, Lucy and Gray silent for a moment. They sat at the bar when Mira asked the question and it was a bit knew to them that she was so serious, even when they did know each other already for ages. Though, they should have known that she would be drop dead serious about anything that has anything to do with love. This was probably the reason that their wedding did actually went like it went.

Mira had ordered everything and planned it out for Lucy with a bit help from the others, because, even when it's for sure Lucy is the brightest of the guild, next to Levy and Freed, she can't plan a wedding. She just can't handle all the stress and all the things she has to plan in a short amount of time.

"Loving each other for eternity of course," came Gray's answer. And the eternity was literal. They're vampires. They don't die.

"Yes I know you will, but I mean something that doesn't look like something important to us but what important is for you," explained Mira.

"Stopping Gray's stripping habits," came out of Lucy's mouth.

"I didn't know you didn't like my stripping habits," said her husband with one eyebrow pulled up. "Oh I don't," was her sassy reply, "I just don't like it when everyone else sees you like that." The last part was mumbled and Lucy was blushing like crazy, even when they were married it was a bit embarrassing to say that when others were there. Gray hugged her from behind, mumbling sweet things in her ear.

"But then I know what I want." This time were his words intended for Mira, and of course all the other girls (and boys) who listened with them. "Ara, ara, please do tell."

"I want to publish Lucy's books," and before he could say any more, he was cut off by his wife. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Do. That." Gray may be a strong mage but he knew better than to face his wife's wrath. "Why not?" asked Levy. "I read it and I liked it, even Freed, who is pretty picky about his books likes it" continued she. "Levy.." a voice – sweet like sugar- made them all back away for a bit. "Did you just say that Freed liked it?" "Y-yes," answered Levy because she knew she couldn't lie to her. Before the blonde could say anymore, Gray hold her back by hugging her. "It's okay, she means the best" did he whisper in her ear, so softly that even the dragonslayers could only hear a bit but Lucy could hear it with her vampire hearing.

Then you could ask why they didn't say it out loud. Well, it's because they didn't really like to show their love in public. Like all the other vampires who found their mate, they like to hold each other close without anybody interrupting.

This is why Lucy didn't like that Gray doesn't like stripping in public and gets a bit possessive. And this is why Gray had literally forbid Lucy to do any sexy shoots for the magazines again.

Finding your mate isn't something you do in a few seconds or in a minute – this takes time. Pretty much time. What happens the most is that the vampires know each other and then don't see each other for a long time what makes them realize their feelings and when they are reunited again they will tell each other.

By Lucy and Gray was it almost the same, the only thing here was that a seven year time skip made their inner beasts miss each other and when they woke up at the same time, hungry for blood, their inner beasts made it sure that they knew that they were mates.

"What about babies?" was voiced by Mira.

"We already decided about that," was Gray's answer and there wasn't exactly much emotion to detect so they didn't know if there was a negative answer of a positive. It was like waiting for the outcome of a pregnancy test.

But they don't need to know that she was already pregnant.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
